Make It Up
by redbloodqueen69
Summary: After Paula cheats on him with Murdoc, Stuart knows how Murdoc can make up. And it goes on and on, and neither of them wanna stop


After hearing about what Murdoc and Paula did together, Stu locked himself in a bathroom stall, oddly enough, the same one where the crime was committed. But he didn't care. Why did Murdoc do this? He thought Paula was great, but Murdoc had to do that and ruin it. Fuck.

He heard a knock on the bathroom stall door.

"Dents? It's me." Said a raspy voice Stuart was rather familiar with.

"Go away."

"Stu, let me in."

"Why?"

"I wanna talk to you." After that Stuart opened the door and sat back on the toilet. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? You're sorry? Oh, I guess I should just forgive you for fucking my girlfriend!"

"Honestly Stu, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to ya, anyway you want."

"Really?" Stuart smirked, he had a devious plan to get a little revenge and have some fun too. That'll show Murdoc, he thought.

"Suck me off," he demanded, "right here, right now." Stuart usually kept this to himself, but he considered himself bisexual. He never let anyone know, but a few people. He never had a boyfriend, but he experimented in his school days. Behind the bushes, under the bleachers and many other secluded places that gavs him rather pleasant experiences.

Murdoc's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea what the kid wanted, but he never expected to hear _that_. It was odd, unexpected too.

"Uh... anything else you had in mind..." Murdoc mentally cursed himself at how weak he sounded. He'd usually tell the kid to sod off, but he just couldn't.

"Murdoc, you said you'd make it up anyway I wanted and that's what I want." 2D felt a surge of power go through him, it was anger mixed with something else, lust probably. "I wanna make you choke on my cock." Stu thought about it and felt himself get harder at the mental image of Murdoc inbetween his thighs, pleasing him.

Murdoc felt a shiver go down his spin when he said that. It was... incredibly sexy. He wanted to suck the kid off, but he also didn't. He didn't know what to do.

"C'mon Mudsie~" he laughed at the nickname. "Be a good boy and suck my cock~" he began to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his jeans and underwear, just enough to expose his cock. It was long and dripping in precum. Murdoc was rather impressed with the boy's length and size. The balls looked pretty good too. He realized he was staring and looked away, but he heard Stu's laugh.

"Yanno, you could be doing so much more than staring~" he said, although he was sitting and Murdoc was standing, he felt much more powerful and dominant.

Murdoc growled, but got to his knees, much to the younger man's delight.

"I'm only doing this so you'd be less pissy."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that." Stuart messed with the bassist's hair. "Get started, yeah?"

"Shut up." The older man said lowly. He grabbed the base and took a quick breath. He was really doing this. He led the tip in his mouth and began to suck it. Getting it wet. He heard the singer's pleasured sighed he growled, creating a vibration on his cock.

"Fuck..." Stuart whined, he grabbed Murdoc's chin so he would look into his eyes. "Enjoying yourself?" Stu laughed as Murdoc glared at him, but he proceeded to take him in deeper. He get himself into a study pace, his hand stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. As much as he'd deny this over and over, he was enjoying himself. He felt the rush of submitting to his singer. The younger, prettier and dumber man that could put Murdoc on his knees, to please him.

He also enjoyed his moans, those loud, sweet, musical moans. He used his long serpent tongue to wrap around and massage his cock. He was undeniably getting into this, and he thought he was straight. Whatever.

Stu moved Murdoc's hand off his cock and thrusted into his mouth. Murdoc gagged at the sudden intrusion and pulled away. "What the hell, Dents?!"

"I said I wanted to make you choke on my cock. And I'm keeping my promise." Stuart was still angry with the older man, but he was still kind of concerned. He didn't let any of that show though. Murdoc wouldn't listen to him than, probably.

Murdoc growled, "Fine," he put his mouth back on 2D's cock allowing himself to be used. Stuart grabbed both sides of his head and began to roughly face-fuck him. It didn't take very long for Murdoc to get his throat open and get use to the feeling. He absent mindedly began to stroke the bulge in his jeans, moaning around Stuart's cock. Who knew being used as a sex toy could be such a turn on?

Stuart looked down at Murdoc, his face twisting in pleasure. He wondered if he should cum in Murdoc's mouth or on his face, and then made his decision.

Murdoc felt the younger man's cock get taken out of his mouth and throat. He was about to ask why when sticky ropes of cum decorated his face. On his forehead, cheeks, lips and directly into his mouth. Most of it went into his mouth.

"Swallow it." The singer firmly commanded, and Murdoc couldn't help but do so. It tasted salty.

"See, it wasn't so bad..." he teased and Murdoc stood up.

"I did it, you fucking perv. Hope you enjoyed yourself." He was about to leave when Stu pinned his shoulder to the wall. It wasn't a strong pin by any means, but Murdoc didn't leave. He didn't want to.

"W-What are you doing?" Murdoc asked as Stu began to unbutton his own pants, revealing his own cock.

"I dunno, you want me to stop?" He began to stroke Murdoc's cock, he was determined to gave Murdoc a fucking awesome handjob.

Murdoc was surprised, but couldn't tell him to knock it off. He was just stunned, moaning quietly as Stuart stroked him. The kid had a good hand.

Seeing Murdoc moan, Stu just grinned, "I'll take that as yes?" Murdoc nodded. Stuart stroked him faster, using his other hand to stroke his throbbing balls. He brought up one of his hands, licked it and continued to stroke him. Murdoc kept moaning louder, shivering when Stu went to his neck and began to bite and suck at it. Marking him up. He licked his way up to Murdoc's ear lobe.

"Cum for me, yeah?" Murdoc didn't need to be told twice, he came in Stu's hand with a loud grunt. "Fuck!" Stu couldn't help but smirk. Murdoc was red and had his cum on his face, like he had just claimed him. He did in a sense.

2D let go of Murdoc and licked the cum off of his hand as Murdoc felt a pit of arousal hit his stomach. Damn, this kid was hot. Stuart got his other hand and got all the cum on Murdoc's face on his finger. "Suck." He commanded and once again Murdoc did so. "Good boy..." he praised as Murdoc felt himself blush again. And with that, Stuart walked out of the bathroom. "We're cool now, Murdoc!" He called out as Murdoc thought about what just happened.


End file.
